


Rewritten Scene

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Nazis, F/M, Fix-It, It's amazing how the way I view this film has changed, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Redemption, Romance, fuck nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: I rewrote the cemetery scene so that Rolfe redeems himself.





	Rewritten Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I doubt I would have written this today because Nazis don't deserve a second chance, but in the interest of preserving my old stories, here it is.
> 
> I also envisioned him getting out of there BEFORE he could do anything to actively hurt anyone.

_The scene where the Von-trap family is hiding in the graveyard; Rolfe is pointing a gun at the Captain, and is threatening to turn them in._

“Put the gun down Rolfe,” Captain Von-trap commanded.

Rolfe shook as he replied, “I..I..I’ll pull the trigger and kill you I sw..swear I will.”

“Come with us to America Rolfe,” the captain said gently, “you don’t belong with them.”

“Rolfe please,” Liesl pleaded, “for my sake.”

Rolfe looked at her and his anger melted away until all that remained was his love for Lisle. He softly spoke her name “Liesl.”

Rolfe put down the gun, pulled off the Nazi symbol on his sleeve, and joined them. As soon as they were out of danger, not caring who heard Rolfe said “I love you Liesl.” He then started singing, “I am 17 going on 18; I’ll take care of you.”

“Oh Rolfe!” Liesl blinked back tears of joy.


End file.
